Mindless Max
I can't believe I'm telling this. I'm Drake and. I have been keeping this as a secret for a long time, until now. I live with my wife Morgan, my son Peter and daughter Carly. They don't know when, when I was 11, I lost my brother. It all began on Spring 1987, May 17 to be more detailed. Me and my brother, Max, we're playing in the front yard of my grandma's house. We would often visit her, cause she didn't have a long time to live anymore. It was really getting dark out, so we called our dad to pick us up. But for some weird reason, my dad rejected, he never did that. The only chance to get home now was walking for a half hour. We didn't want to waste any time, we picked up two flashlights and began to walk. Max' flashlight was really weak, so we only used mine.After a few minutes, we somehow, got lost, in a forest. My flashlight was getting weaker by the minute, and we only walked for about 15 minutes and we're already tired. There was no chance other choice than wait till daylight, Max and I were getting really tired. We laid on the ground an tried to ignore the ants. It took us long to fall asleep.I woke up first, and noticed my flashlight, was gone. Having no idea where it went, but it didn't care since it was early in the morning, the sun was finally coming up. I noticed that my cellphone battery was empty, if I only remembered that I had it with me! Max woke up shortly after, but it seemed he was a few feet away from where he fell asleep. I also noticed that, blood was coming out of his mouth,random trees around the forest fell down, it didn't look like an animals teeth, but, but, human teeth. I remember in class the teacher said that it was impossible for human teeth to do that. I asked Max if he saw anything at night. He just laughed and we moved on. He didn't say a word, I felt like nature made him crazy. I decided to ignore it. We moved on, things were getting stranger and weirder. Max was getting insane, he threw up every 10 minutes or so, he was randomly tripping around. When the minute struck. He kicked me by the stomach, I threw up, I know he was going deadly insane.I kicked him in back in the head, he fell back, I jumped on him, punching him in the face multiple times. I didn't knew why I was doing this. Soon he grabbed me again and threw me against a tree, I was in massively in pain, I could not take it anymore, I roundhouse kicked him in the head,in the balls and the stomach, I know he will never be the same. He soon began punching me in the face. His fighting skills were outrageous. I could not take it anymore, I began running, after about 5 minutes I ran out of stamina. Luckily, I was near a road, and saw a police car driving down it.The police officer stopped and asked "What are you doing here? You seem injured, what wrong?" I replied, "My brother is insane, please stop him!" Max ran towards the police can, as he ran, he tripped on a rock, and hitting the police car hardly. He passed out, as we took him to the hospital. The police officer, by the way named Douglas, called my father and he picked me up. After 3 days, my father and I returned to check if he was okay. Only to see, corpses of Nurses and Doctors all around the hospital. As we investigated the place, I found documents that said "Max, 13 year old, massive mind loss. "My brother was gone. Simply gone. A killer. Five years passed. As many reports of unknown murders accrued in near areas. A hot Friday night, I heard weird noises around my house. I turned the lights on, only to see.. My fathers body, with a weird creäture, eating his heart. That creäture, was Max. I ran out as fast as possible to the neighbour's house. Just when they were about to call the police, Max shattered the window, gutting them with a knife.Then. He grabbed my mouth just about to stab me, but luckily, the next door neighbour called the police. Just before he jumped out of the window, he said a sentence, that I will never forget. "You're next. Don't even hide, I see you again. Hahahaha!!" Video Video:BAD CREEPYPASTA - Mindless Max Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:English Class Failure Category:Videos Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Deletion Log Refugees